Xiaoyu Mishima
Xiaoyu Mabashi Ling Kochi Mishima (first name pronounced as Shaw-you) is a major character to the Tekken franchise, who was first introduced in Tekken 3 as a little cute Japanese girl and has returned in every subsequent release. Xiaoyu's fighting style was brought on with some influence from her master and father, Daiko Mishima while she also got some influence from her grandfather, Heihachi Mishima's fighting style. Her main goal throughout most of her life is to earn even more money from her family to build more and more amusement or theme parks. Info Xiaoyu is a Mishima who loves amusement parks. Entering the Tournament and making her dynasty proud is her first step in having the perfect amusement park built in Japan. She is both young and small in stature, but Xiaoyu is a skilled martial arts expert. Many believe if she was more serious she could achieve real cruelness. She used to live in the Mishima Estate along with other members of her family, being bossed around by Heihachi. Today she lives in the Mishima Mansion. While opening up the first King of Iron Fist Tournament in Florida, US with her family, Xiaoyu told Heihachi that she doesn't want to compete yet, as she feels too young and inexperienced. After his adopted son "wins" the first Tournament, Heihachi builds Xiaoyu a theme park with some of the money. Xiaoyu imagines a place full of happiness and colour named "Mishima Land" already. And eventually when her daydream ends, Heihachi unveils the theme park, which is a gloomy and capitalistic looking place. Xiaoyu almost cries of happiness and hugs her uncle Lee for "winning" it for her. Later, Xiaoyu is seen being a Junior at Mishima High School the Mishimas have located in the US. She lived, studied and trained as a real Mishima, said by her grandpa that she shall one day rule the Mishima Corporation. But lacking any particular goals, Xiaoyu grew tired of her everyday routines. However, one day, she received an anonymous email that warned her of the Black Dragon Clan's evil intentions and the danger to her life. Xiaoyu replied to the email, but she did not receive any further messages from the anonymous individual (actually Jarek). Xiaoyu's intuition told her that Jarek, who had been a known member of the Black Dragon, could have sent the message thanks to her large IQ. She believed the message and started to suspect him and the Black Dragon. Upon hearing that her grandfather had just completed the creation of Bloody Nancy-MC849J, Xiaoyu told him that she is for some unknown reasons hunted down and wanted by the Black Dragon, Heihachi alerted quickly to the situation and send a bunch of JACK's after them. A few weeks later, the Black Dragon was scared shitless when a bunch of their men got wiped out near Japan and they left Xiaoyu alone and were never heard from again. When Daiko Mishima, the traitorous child of Heihachi won the second King of the Iron Fist tournament and subsequently "killed Heihachi", it meant that Xiaoyu would get none of the prise money, but neither would Daiko as Lee Carla, Heihachi's successor, would take control of the Mishima corp. and take the prise money for himself, hiding it away and sharing some with Xiaoyu, finally. Soon after, Carla hired and tamed a Panda to work as Xiaoyu's bodyguard around the school and in life in general. Panda is shown visiting an executive's office, and the chair behind the desk swivels around to reveal Xiaoyu, who has been sitting there for the scene, to shake hands/paws with her and they leave the office to go about Xiaoyu's business. Lee wonders what Xiaoyu was doing in the office, and she replies that she wasn't doing sith, but claims she would like to also become a corp. owner one day. Sometime later, Heihachi reveals himself to have survived Daiko's throw from the top of the WWE Studios at the end of the second tournament. Xiaoyu was more than glad and happy to see her grandfather once more. About two years later, Xiaoyu cried of laughter when she heard De Foxe had been killed by her grandfather's creations. Xiaoyu was shocked at the end of the Iron Fist Tournament 5 when she heard that Heihachi had "killed" his own son and her father, Daiko, only to see Lee Carla rise but lose his position as the CEO of the Mishima Corp. Regardless, she still loved her grandpa with all her heart and is the one and only grandchild of his that hasn't disappointed him, as her sister - Asuka Kazama, left the family business and ways and is actually conspiring against the Mishima Corporation. Reasons could be due to Asuka resisting the Devil Gene in all ways possible while Xiaoyu was more than willing to give into it. Crossover Mayhem In Crossover Mayhem, Xiaoyu can be seen controlling a modified version of JACK. That said JACK is a deadly opponent and is indeed a fully armoured version of a standard JACK. His special attacks include cannon blasts and machine guns, he also shares some of his movesets with Sektor. We never get to fight Xiaoyu at all in the game and she is only seen in cutscenes. Trivia *She is the only Asian character who is called by her last name, as Lei Wulong, Feng Wei, Lee Carla, Bang Jinrei, are referred to as Lei, Feng, Lee, and Bang, respectively. It could be due to the fact that Xiaoyu is a hard name to pronounce, especially for the non-Asian characters. *Xiaoyu is seen in Bryan Furry's playthrough video, fighting him in the City Jungle, to whom she also lost in the canon story. *Her amusement park's income has been reported to be around $320 million. *In a short cutscene in Tekken 6, Xiaoyu can be seen arguing with Lili Cornet over their wealth and beliefs (Xiaoyu being a presumed atheist or Buddhist, while Lili is Jewish). *Xiaoyu's stage 7 sub-boss is her grandpa Heihachi Mishima in arcade mode of Tekken 3. *Xiaoyu's main presumed rivals in Tekken tournaments were Anna Williams, Lei Wulong, Eddy Gordo, and Asuka Kazama but none of them were really her enemies, minus her sister. *Xiaoyu may either wear an orange or pink outfit. Back in Tekken 3, however, she used to wear either her school uniform or a red or blue outfit. Gallery Xiaoyu.jpg|Xiaoyu trainin' sum sith. Xiaoyu_drawn.jpg|A nice cute drawing of Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu_with_her_tounge_out.jpg|Xiaoyu stickin' her tongue out like mad. Xiaoyu_irl.jpg|Xiaoyu in real life. Xiaoyu_Takken_3.png|A younger Mishima in Tekken 3. Xiaoyu_in_Japan.jpg|Xiaoyu in Japan. Xiaoyu 2.jpg Xiaoyu art.jpg|Some drawing of Mishima. Xiaoyu has Lili.jpg|Xiaoyu taking a selfie with a defeated Lili Cornet. Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Tekken Category:Cute people Category:Mishimas Category:Rich People Category:Sadists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Atheists Category:Granddaughter of a Boss Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artist